fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gavriil Hunta
Gavriil Hunta is the esteemed master of the guild known as Giant Hunter. He has lead the guild for 75 years, and and gotten a wide amount of respect for the rest of the guilds in Mid-Western Fiore as he is the oldest Guild Master in that region. Appearance Gavriil is widely recognizable by his long white hair and beard. Usually he wears a black cloak with the Giant Hunter symbol in red on the backside. He wears a green and silver sash, and brown boots. His guild symbol is present on his entire abdomin. Even though hi age may not say it, Gavriil is in top physical condition for his age; since he is so determined to make his guild one of legend, he must keep his strength up. Personality Gavriil is a proud leader and an efficient worker. He strives to prove that the guild he leads is the best in the region and as such will push his guild to the limit in order to prove it; giving them rigorous training exercises before letting the guild do any morning jobs. He is a very diplomatic and wise leader who won't go into any battle unless he knows he can win. He is, however, very short tempered and wont allow slacking in the guild or any screw-ups on a job; if so he takes a sixth of the reward money that was earned. He is optimistic, outgoing and cheerful whenever possible, adventurous and extremely active. History In the Beginning: Abandoned by his original orphanage, Gavriil and his brothers Chayze and Friedrick were on their own. Being the oldest, he would spend most of his time trying to protect his younger siblings, so at the age of 8, Gavriil Vontavious Hunta started a micro-guild called Little Hunters. He along with his siblings, his friends and his siblings' friends traveled from town to town anywhere in the Mid-Western region of Fiore in seacrh of small jobs and little pay. They would use little to no magic in situations which required larger amounts of magic use; they would get into a lot of trouble and would look extremely foolish doing so. This gave them the title of "Smallest fools of the Midwest." At the age of 16, Garviil was seriously considering disbanding the group for they couldn't do anything right, even when they had learned to use some magic; Friedrick had learned how to use a magic wand, however, it was limited in use as it was constantly malfunctioning, and Chayze was learning how to use gun magic to deal with pests. However, even with all their magic combined, it wouldn't be enough to earn an actually living; it wasn't until the dark guild named "Trinity Rose" came to the Midwest, that Gavriil noticed he needed to become stronger to protect his family and friends; the dark guild started rampaging through hamlets, villages and towns in search of any guild who they thought would be in their way. He couldn't rely on any of the other Mid-Western Guilds to help because they couldn't pay them anything, so it was decided that he would head North to find a master who would teach him a new form of magic. The Northern Trek: Synopsis Magic and Abilities Trivia *Gavriil is the oldest master who is still leading a guild in the Mid-Western part of Fiore * Category:Guild Master Category:Giant Hunter Category:Male Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Human